Bitesized
by Morwenna
Summary: There was a time when Remus Lupin wasn't one of the Biten, there was a time when Remus Lupin was just a normal young wizard, then, one night, his brother took him for a walk in the woods...


A/N (Author's Note) :   
Dear all  
I hope you enjoy my first venture into fan fiction writing....  
I wrote this story..oh must be a couple of months ago now but have only just got around to getting  
myself a FanFiction.net account. Please excuse me if stories based on this idea have already been  
uploaded - I am unaware of them. Please R&R it'll mean a lot to me =) Thank you.  
-M.R  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Remus Lupin awoke suddenly to find a small point of white light hovering just above his head, he jumped and Joseph laughed.   
"Hey Remus I got something I want to show you, get up quietly and come with me" Joseph lowered his wand and  
Remus climbed out of bed and yawning pulled on his cloak over his pyjamas, then he followed his older brother out of the room ,   
down the stairs and out into the moon lit garden.   
"Look at the moon Remus" said Joseph. Remus gazed upwards at the glowing, silver, circle of moon that was illuminating   
the whole garden. Joseph walked down the garden and climbed nimbley over the fence that seperated the Lupin family's garden   
from the trees that bordered it.Remus followed him and they walked together into the forest.  
Remus peered around him glancing between the trees.  
"What did you want to show me Jo?" he asked   
"You'll see for yourself when we get there" said Joseph, smiling . They walked on, Joseph in front, pushing branches aside  
and squeezing through the narrow gaps between the trees, they weren't keeping to the path, they were heading deep into  
the dark and mysterious forest   
"Are we nearly there Jo?" Remus was beginning to feel anxious as the forest became darker and wilder   
But Joseph didn't answer he'd stopped a little way ahead and a strange white glow was coming from the floor of the small clearing in front of him.  
Remus gasped as Joseph stepped aside and revealed the forest floor, there spread out in front of him were hundreds of the strangest plant he had ever seen.  
The plants were scrubby and short, hardly reaching Joseph's ankles and they were waving their silver leaves slowly as if a current of water was  
flowing around them, hovering just above each plant was a tiny golden globe and the plants were humming quietly. Joseph was kneeling by   
a small clump of them smiling hugely.   
"Put your hands over your ears Remus" he said and then he reached out a plucked one of the shining globes from the air above the plant.  
  
Remus pressed his hands harder over his ears as a terrible wailing filled the air all around him. It was horrible, it made you want to cry,   
scream, sob lie on the floor and beat your fists, kick and yell and shout...  
"Remus, Remus it's okay stop it, it's okay now, it's over" Remus opened his eyes and removed his hands from his face where his nails   
had been cutting grooves into his skin   
"What...what WAS that Joseph?" he said   
"Oh it was just these" Joseph said smiling down at the plants "They always wail like that if you take their Gorbs away"   
he opened his hand out flat and held it out to show Remus the dozen beautiful golden spheres resting in his palm.   
"Great eh? Now I can make that Success potion Professor Drebbel told me about last year"   
Remus grinned at his brother, Joseph was mad about Potions and was the best student in his year at Hogwarts School   
"You don't need a Success potion Jo" He said "Your the cleverest person at school already"   
but Joseph pocketed the Gorbs anyway and started squeezing through the trees again, moving branches out of the way, stepping over roots  
and crunching through dead leaves Remus scrambling along behind then, suddenly....   
"What's that Jo?!" Remus stood frozen by the sound that had shattered the silent forest, an animal howling loudly, painfully, close by.   
Joseph looked just as scared as Remus felt and reached into the pocket of his robes for his wand as another howl pierced the forest  
"Run!" he shouted at Remus "C'mon Run!" he jerked Remus after him, they could here it now pounding along, crashing through the trees.  
Remus was running so hard he thought his chest would burst, he drew in great gasping gulps of air which tore at his throat,  
Joseph was getting further and further ahead of him.  
"Joseph! Joseph!" gasped Remus but Joseph didn't slow down. Remus tore on hearing the beast getting nearer and nearer and....   
Bang! Remus hit the forest floor and lay there dazed for an instant,   
frantically he tried to scramble to his feet but his legs wouldn't hold him, he turned and looked over his shoulder and then, then it pounced.  
  
"Remus, Remus wake up please, please" Remus opened his eyes, tried to move but couldn't   
"Werewolf" he gasped "Jo, it was a Werewolf"  
  
~2~  
  
"Don't start crying again mum, please" Remus begged looking at his poor, terrified looking mother.   
"Oh darling, my darling, darling Remus" croaked Matilda Lupin dissolving into helpless tears.  
It had been horrible thought Remus those heartbroken, frightening tears and that angry, hysterical shouting.   
Joseph had carried him home. He'd been told this but he couldn't remember it.   
He'd been in a deep, dreamless sleep for almost two days while herbologists, potions experts and wise old witches had all come,   
had all stared down at the small, pale, doomed little boy   
"Matilda , you know there isn't a cure for Werewolf bites do you think I'd have kept it from you if there was?"   
  
He could hear the murmur of his parent's voices from the room next door, it was long past midnight   
"What are we going to do Jethro?"  
"What can we do Matilda?.. nothing absolutely nothing"   
was his father crying?  
"We've been over this again and again, there's no hope for him...no hope at all"   
Remus pulled his blankets up over his head, he didn't want to hear anymore.  
  
He awoke the next morning to the sound of angry shouting from outside the house.   
It took him a few seconds to realise what was happening   
"Werewolf out!" "We don't want a Werewolf in Godric's Hollow" "Kill the Wolf!"  
They hated him. Someone had told them, his neighbours, his mum and dads friends what had happened and now they were all afraid of him .  
They all wanted him gone, they all wanted him dead.   
Joseph entered the room he hadn't visited Remus since the attack, had he been to ashamed, too guilty, afraid that Remus would blame him.  
"What's happening Jo?" asked Remus although he already knew.  
"It got out" replied Joseph wearily "Someone told someone else and now the whole of Godric's Hollow knows"  
"And they all want me dead?"  
"No Remus, no, they don't all want you dead" Joseph looked like he was going to cry now   
"But we're leaving, we have to, today, now"   
Remus stared sightlessly ahead, leave Godric's Hollow? but his family had always lived there.   
His grandparents still did, his friends were here, so were Joseph's but he knew in his heart that they had to leave, they couldn't stay.   
The shouting was growing louder, fiercer, he could hear his mother sobbing in the next room,   
and for the first time since he had been bitten Remus Lupin felt his own, despairing tears on his cheeks  
and watched them fall silently onto his pillow.. 


End file.
